Mierkerkan Frostmane
=Physical Description= *Garments/Armor: Mierkerkan is covered by the skin of a dead dragon whelp on his head along with two massive pauldrons used to deflect strikes and to avoid being shot in the head. The rest of his armor is chainmail and leather that some term "Giantstalker" and "Dragonstalker". Along with the armor Mierkerkan wields a staff, a gift from the woods. Lok'Delar they called it. And much to Mierkerkan's dismay he wields a deadly bow that has the tendency of growing flowers spontaneously whenever he applies any pressure on the bowstring. He also carries many trinkets on his body,dragon scales, teeth of unfortunate foes, and a troll charm to ward away bad juju. He has also collected a large amount of Troll Coins from Zul'Gurub and made bracelets of power out of them, he doubts they truly work, but has done it anyways since they are lesser paragons of power. *Other: Mierkerkan is a Frost Troll from Dun'Morough, with a ritualistic tatoo of Hakkar on his backside. Although he keeps it hidden for most of the time the tatoo generates alot of unwanted attention, at some point he was nearly executted under suspicion of being a Hakkari. He has golden eyes and paints his face black and white everyday to remind himself of his home far away in the mountains of Khaz'Modan. He binds his hair in a tigth rope that sticks upwards, to facilitate the removal of his head if he is slain and they wish to keep his head as a trophy. However it is more often used to drag him along protesting by his friends. =Personality= Mierkerkan is a very determined Troll, once he sets his eyes on something he tries very hard to get it, unless the item happens to be a item of bad Juju, then he tries to get close to it, but quickly tries to be rid of it. He is a very paranoid Troll, and acquires many trinkets of good luck in his travels, rabbit feet, coins, etc. It's a very long list. He claims that it's to keep Hakkar at bay, because the tatoo on his back is not merely ink, it's a hex, or so he says. Many times Mierkerkan will be found to act very strange, and always looks over his shoulder, looking for a unseen enemy, which according to his friends always lurks nearby. Elder Trolls in Shadowprey Village say that this is a side effect of the tatoo, that whether he likes it or not Hakkar has a minor hold on him. He says that if he ever gets his hands on whoever gave him the tatoo he'd break their neck. Now, Mierkerkan is also a bit insane, a unfortunate side effect of living with a tiny voice in the back of your head telling you to kill things and offer up their blood to the Soulflayer. No matter how stupid it may seem to run around with the rotting paw of a rabbit, it seems to have paid off. Mierkerkan has lived trough many significant battles because of it, and avoided possesion..twice. He also enjoys his healthy bit of cannibalism, often eating the bodies of other Trolls or humanoids with glee. However, he only consumes the body of the slain under two conditions (which have been changed many times, based on his appetite) They have faced him in honorable combat and died giving it their best effort or they look very tasty and have a fair amount of flesh on them. He rarely follows the first condition. He also hates Dragonkin and Dwarves with a passion (There is one exception, he does not attack dragonkin in humanoid form or Bronze Dragonkin) He also has a uncontrolable lust for blood, which he drinks from time to time ( A bad habit picked up from his duration in the first Horde)Mierkerkan also conceals all the secrets of the Frostmane Tribe from any outsiders, not willing to divulge any information on Zuldazar or how the Frostmane Tribe was separated from Zul'Drak ( If he even knows) =History= Mierkerkan was born 17 years before the First War. He talks about his childhood with a great amount of love. Apparently he was the 3rd child of his family, he had a sister and brother who still live in Khaz'Modan. His father was a headhunter and had made a pile of skulls into a chair, which was Mierkerkan's favorite chair in the house. He made a copy of it in his home, which he enjoys greatly. When he was 17 The Horde arrived in Dun'Morough, shortly after crushing the country of Azeroth to the south. When asked to be recruited by the orcs he eagerly jumped on the oportunity. He still talks about it to this day "Join deh Horde dey is say, see de Wold' dey say, wuz good choice, dunna' get chance to see wold' much, but I is see what dem humans is look like when is ripped in half" He was transfered to a Dragonmaw Clan division and learned the art of tracking and hunting dragons. He was sent to battle the forces of the Alliance in Quel'Thalas, which eventually ended in defeat. From then on it was the slow collapse of the Horde, which ended for him when the dark Portal was de-activated. He then began to run away, with good reason, because Knigths hunting down the remainder of the Horde in the Blasted Lands were very good at their job. He escaped to the Swamp of Sorrows, and eventually was found by the Hakkari of the temple of Atal'Hakkar. He spent many days listening to their teachings, which he didn't take very seriously. At some point while taking a tour of the temple he "tripped" on a rock and woke up with a massive tatoo on his backside. Then the voices came. For the next few days he wandered around the Temple halls, raving mad and talking to himself. Inside his head he waged a battle against a foe much powerful than himself. In the few moments of free thinking he had each day he made attempts to escape, and one day, he finaly madeit outside the temple. He once again began to run, and run he did. After weeks of running and barely eating he found himself in Stranglethorn Vale. He finaly collapsed in the sandy beaches of the Vale. When he awoke he found himself bound and gagged. Strange faces surrounded him, Trolls, but he couldn't tell what kind. Then it dawned on him, these must be his Jungle Troll compatriots from the Horde. However, they were less than friendly. He was accused of being a Hakkari, and was nearly excecuted until a Troll recognized him as a friend in the Second War, Vol'Jin Serpent-Tounge. "What are the odds?" he thougth. He spent the next few years living amongst the Darkspear Tribe. He followed them through hell and worse, from landing on Kalimdor to The Battle of Hyjal. Mierkerkan found many old friends from the first Horde once again, and many new ones among the Tauren. Mierkerkan now serves in the Horde as a Stone Guard, and lives quietly in Thunder Bluff with his white lion, Echeyakee. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Hunter